Le peintre de leur vie
by Selket-Morgwen
Summary: King Cross, immense cathédrale de verre et de fer. Il y venait chaque année peindre les passants, et un jour il rencontra cette famille de rouquins. Il avait gardé de cette aventure une saveur particulière. L'amer d'un secret effleuré du doigt et la saveur veloutée de l'étrangeté de cette rencontre ce mêlait dans sa bouche.
1. King Cross

King Cross, immense cathédrale de verre et de fer. Les pesantes pierres montent paresseusement à l'assaut de la lumière qui filtre à travers le toit de verre.  
La gare se remplie de gens, les wagons argentés dégueulent un flot continu de personnes qui se perdent dans la foule ambiante.  
L'atmosphère s'emplit des larmes du départ, des rires de retrouvailles et des cris des gens espérant couvrir de leur voix les crissements des roues sur les rails. Tout se mêle dans une joyeuse cacophonie.  
Les valises roulent joyeusement sur le bitume, les néons en cette matinée grisâtre éclairent de leur lueur crue les murs sales de pollution.  
Les retours de vacances croisent les départs d'enfants vers les différents internats qui peuplent la campagne Britannique.

C'est ici que venait à chaque rentrée des classes, Mr Jones. Ce trentenaire, oisif et peintre par passion, adorait peindre les visages des gens qui peuplaient la gare le temps d'une journée. Il aimait capturer de ses coups de pinceaux précis, les émotions qui saisissaient les enfants lors de leur départ pour leur établissement scolaire. Il tentait au mieux de saisir l'angoisse qui se dessinait sur les visages des parents lors du départ de leur progéniture. La rentrée des classes était son rendez-vous annuel à la gare King Cross. Ensuite, en attendant ce nouveau jour, il retournait à son atelier, et ses peintures de paysages, nues et autre sujet consentant. Ici il cherchait avant tout à capter une émotion et non une image précise. Ce n'était pas un sujet qu'il peignait sur sa toile mais des visages, des émotions, il arrivait qu'un personnage soit le résultat de plusieurs modèles.

Il était là déjà depuis deux heures fixant sur ses papiers de nombreuses esquisses, et croqué sur son chevalet en coups rapides de fusain quelques modèles. La magnifique gare servant de décor à cette foule se mêlant en un vif ballet d'odeurs, couleurs et sensations.  
Le soleil commençait à poindre à travers les immenses verrières qui recouvraient les quais. C'est à ce moment-là qu'une famille apparut dans son champ de vision. Le son d'un piano et celui d'une guitare sur lesquels jouaient deux jeunes filles, couvraient leurs paroles.  
Seuls quelques mots lui parvenaient. Des mots étranges qu'il ne comprenait pas. Un moldu sonna étrangement à son oreille. Cela devait être un mot étranger car il ne l'avait jamais entendu. La petite fille rousse se pendait au bras de sa mère en pleurant, criant, suppliant. Pendant ce temps, ses nombreux frères arborant tous la même couleur de cheveux flamboyante, s'avançaient lentement poussant péniblement les chariots remplis de valises. Un jeune garçon, à l'entente du mot moldu, s'avança vers eux. Il était malingre et sa chétive taille disparaissait sous l'encombrant chariot où trônaient une valise, un chaudron et ce qui semblait être une chouette dans une cage. Ce mot devait être une sorte de code, il ne voyait que cette explication. Mais déjà il ne se souciait plus de la vie de ces personnages qui jouaient leur scène devant lui. Il ne voyait en eux que des modèles, et prit d'une envie subite, il crayonna sur des feuilles cette petite fille qui tirait sur le bras de sa mère. Ce bonhomme essoufflé qui courait après deux turbulents garçons. Il s'acharna à dessiner la mine empressée et pleine de morgue d'un grand dadais roux. Et surtout, il dessina des croquis de cette chouette qui arborait un air calme en plein jour dans cette gare bondée. De ses coups vifs, naissait sur la page vierge un petit garçon dans ses vêtements trop grands et de seconde main, observant le monde d'un air effaré. Ce garçon l'attirait plus que la fratrie de rouquins. Il voyait dans ses prunelles vertes un passé trouble. Et puis soudain, alors qu'il était penché sur les yeux du garçon qu'il dessinait sur sa feuille, espérant capter sa lumière de curiosité qu'il y lisait, il releva la tête et les vit disparaître comme ça au détour d'un mur. Enfin plus précisément dans un mur, le reflet du soleil éclairant la verrière sur ses lunettes avait dû l'aveugler et lui faire croire que les personnes qui avaient tourné à l'angle du pilier l'avaient traversé.  
Il était retourné dans son atelier plus tôt que prévu souhaitant fixer sur sa toile les personnages mystérieux qu'il y avait rencontrés. Il avait gardé de cette aventure une saveur particulière. L'amer d'un secret effleuré du doigt et la saveur veloutée de l'étrangeté de cette rencontre se mêlaient dans sa bouche.

Chaque année Mr Jones allait à la gare King Cross et observait de loin la fratrie et le jeune garçon qui semblait les avoir adoptés. Il y allait même lors du retour dans leur foyer des enfants pour les vacances d'été. Il continuait à peindre fiévreusement ses scènes de retrouvailles. De nouvelles toiles étaient venues s'ajouter aux anciennes. Deux garçons percutant un mur de pierre. Deux adultes affichant des mines outrées devant la fréquentation du jeune garçon aux yeux verts. Une petite fille aux cheveux hirsutes souriant.

Au fil des ans, ils les avaient vus grandir. Des visages enfantins côtoyaient des visages devenant de plus en plus adultes. Les rondeurs enfantines disparaissaient sous les assauts du temps, les visages s'affinaient, devenaient plus graves.  
Ils les avaient vus évoluer, grandir sous ses yeux. Sur ses toiles, il peignait le temps qui passait.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'il les observait malgré la joie de se revoir, il y avait au fond de leurs yeux comme une lueur d'inquiétude. Les gestes étaient plus assurés, plus mesurés aussi. Il retrouvait maintenant cette inquiétude clairement affichée sur les visages. Les au revoir se faisaient plus pressants. Cette peur n'avait pas lieu d'être dans ce lieu où les sourires joyeux et les pas pressés se chevauchaient. Le secret qu'ils semblaient cacher s'épaississait. Lors de leur dernière année scolaire, il n'avait pas vu tout le monde réapparaitre. Les traits se faisaient lourd, les regards fuyants ou batailleurs. Les gens semblaient apeurés, sur le pied de guerre.

Il rentra après leur départ dans son atelier et peignit ce qui l'avait vu, il contempla toutes ses toiles. Il avait effleuré un secret, un monde jusque-là inconnu. Il ne le réalisait pleinement qu'aujourd'hui alors qu'il quittait ce monde insoupçonnable. Il n'avait plus envie de revenir à la gare, les gens lui paraissaient fades après ce qu'il avait aperçu. Les hommes avec leur préoccupation quotidienne le lassaient, ces jeunes gens combatifs l'avait interpellé et fasciné pendant des années. Il était temps de tourner la page, il disait adieu à King Cross et ses étranges personnages qui disparaissaient au coin de la voie 9.  
Il rangea soigneusement les toiles dans un coin de son atelier, tira les rideaux et ferma la porte grinçante. Il était l'heure de se trouver une autre passion.


	2. Des souvenirs qui crèvent la surface

Mr Jones est un quadragénaire tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun à Londres. Ses cheveux bruns commencent à se faire rare sur son crâne qui se dégarnis. Le temps et les tracas du quotidien ont érodaient son visage. De minuscules pattes d'oie se dessinent au coin des yeux sous l'assaut du temps. DE minces ridules entourent des yeux aux prunelles d'un gris délavé que de fines lunettes métalliques encerclent. Vêtu de son costume en tweed marron fétiche il dirige silencieusement les opérations en ce matin de septembre à la gare de King Cross, accompagnant ses ordres de légers hochements de tête à son chauffeur. Malgré le tissu de son complet qui commence à s'élimer, tout en lui respire la raideur accompagnée d'une certaine nonchalance que cultive les hommes de l'aristocratie Anglaise.

Mr Elias Jones était autrefois un peintre oisif. Oisif de par sa naissance, il est ce qu'on appelle un mondains, ces Londoniens nés avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche. Un de ces hommes et femmes qui court les galas, vernissage et tout lieu où il faut être vu. Jamais cet homme du monde n'avait eu besoin de travailler pour gagner sa vie. Les toiles qu'il avait vendues lui permettait, en plus de son héritage, de vivre en dehors des soucis d'argent. Ce n'était pas un homme propre à dépenser mais il aime son confort, et subvenir au besoin de ses proches.

Il est né dans une petite villa au coeur de Londres, non loin d'Hyden Park dans un de ses cul de sac donnant sur d'immenses jardins formant un écrin autour des grandes demeures du siècle passé. Maison de poupée en briquette rouge sombre si caractéristique du charme tranquille de la capitale Britannique.

Autrefois, il dormait dans une minuscule chambre de bonne attenant à son immense atelier. Il avait préféré faire le choix de vivre là-bas plutôt que de vivre dans l'immense demeure familiale que ses parents laissaient trop souvent inhabité, préférant courir de par le monde. La solitude ne lui pesait pas, il était trop longtemps plongé dans ses rêveries artistiques pour ressentir le poids de la solitude.  
Cependant, maintenant qu'il n'est plus seul, la grande demeure est tout indiquée pour accueillir sa petite famille. Son mariage bientôt suivit de la naissance de deux adorables petites filles avait porté le nombre de membre qui la compose à quatre.

Il se souvient encore de cette décision qui l'a poussé à quitter Londres et l'a amené à rencontrer par la suite Eleonore, c'était il y a vingt ans. Vingt ans déjà. Enfin plus précisément dix-neuf ans et quinze mois.

Plongé dans ses souvenirs il ne fait plus attention à la petite fille qui tente de cacher son angoisse et laisse paraitre sur ses traits fins seulement sa curiosité. Il ne sent presque plus la petite poupée brune qu'il tient dans ses bras. Il ne prête plus attention au chauffeur qui charge le chariot sur la valise. Il ne voit pas sa femme qui s'efforce de ne pas pleurer et tend sa main vers leur ainée tout en tamponnant ses yeux avec le mouchoir ivoire qu'elle tient dans l'autre. Il est partit bien loin d'eux, dans ses souvenirs à la recherche du moment qui a tout fait basculer et fait que maintenant les voilà tous là à King Cross.  
Là où tout a commencé.

King Cross, immense cathédrale de verre et de fer. Les pesantes pierres montent paresseusement à l'assaut de la lumière qui filtre à travers le toit de verre. La gare se remplie de gens, les wagons argentés dégueulent un flot continu de personnes qui se perdent dans la foule ambiante. L'atmosphère s'emplit des larmes du départ, des rires de retrouvailles et des cris des gens espérant couvrir de leur voix les crissements des roues sur les rails. Tout se mêle dans une joyeuse cacophonie. Les valises roulent joyeusement sur le bitume, les néons en cette matinée grisâtre éclairent de leur lueur crue les murs sales de pollution. Les retours de vacances croisent les départs d'enfants vers les différents internats qui peuplent la campagne Britannique.

Il a un temps tenté d'oublier tous les événements étranges qui ont eu lieu ici il y a de cela quelques temps. Tout avait commencé alors qu'il peignait les séparations déchirantes entre les étudiants envoyés en pensionnat et leurs parents.  
Et puis ils les avaient vus eux, et pendant sept longues années les avaient peints sans se lasser. Cette fratrie de rouquin et ce petit garçon chétif avec ses vêtements trop grands pour lui et ses lunettes rondes. Au fil des ans, il les avait vus grandir. Des traits enfantins côtoyaient des visages devenant de plus en plus adultes. Les rondeurs enfantines disparaissaient sous les assauts du temps, les visages s'affinaient, devenaient plus graves. Ils les avaient vus évoluer, grandir sous ses yeux. Sur ses toiles, il peignait le temps qui passait.  
C'était il y a très longtemps, trop longtemps. Tout cela lui parait si lointain, comme si ses souvenirs appartenaient à une autre vie.  
Et le voilà maintenant vingt ans plus tard à cette même gare, non loin de ce même pilier séparant la voie 9 du quai 8. Il pensait en avoir fini avec tout ça, il avait tourné la page.  
Mais pourtant son destin l'a rattrapé.  
Le jour de son mariage il n'avait pas encore réalisé que ce qu'il voulait créer avec celle qu'il aimait était bien loin du compte. Il pensé avoir tout laissé derrière lui depuis maintenant quatre ans.

Mais sa vie avait pris un drôle de tournant depuis ce 1er septembre 1991. Ce jour-là il était retourné dans son atelier plus tôt que prévu souhaitant fixer sur sa toile les personnages mystérieux qu'il y avait rencontrés. Il avait gardé de cette aventure une saveur particulière. L'amer d'un secret effleuré du doigt et la saveur veloutée de l'étrangeté de cette rencontre se mêlaient dans sa bouche. 


	3. Quelque part là-bas en Cornouailles

Il y a un an, il avait tourné la page de sa vie Londonienne et s'était exilé dans cette petite langue de terre Anglaise. Un an déjà qu'il avait décidé d'arrêter de comprendre les événements qui se passaient sous ses yeux chaque année à King Cross. Qu'il avait tenté d'oublier les visages qu'il avait peint sur ses toiles laissées à l'abandon dans son atelier. Là-bas, sous la poussière qui se déposait délicatement sur le parquet en bois patiné, et les toiles que filaient consciencieusement les araignées se trouvaient des personnages qui franchissaient un lourd pilier briqueté entre deux quais de gare. Des enfants qui grandissait au fil du temps et devenaient des hommes torturés.  
Il s'en souvient comme si c'était hier la première fois où il les avait aperçus. Tribut de rouquin dans laquelle se perdait un jeune homme brun à lunettes. C'était un de ces matins où le ciel était encore bleu, un matin de septembre 1991.  
Depuis il avait toujours été là pour les observer, les peindre. Il avait vu se rajouter une petite brunette aux cheveux emmêlés à la famille tachetés de sons et au petit gringalet avec une cicatrice étrange sur le front. Années après années, rentrée après retour il les avaient vues grandir.  
Et puis ce 1er juillet 1998 il n'avait vu personne au retour du train, personne n'avait traversé le pilier de briquette jaunâtres entre les quais 9 et 10 de King Cross. Il ne savait pas encore ce qui c'était passé, ce qui avait bien put empêcher ces enfants trop vite grandit de rentrer dans leur foyer.

Il était rentré ce jour-là avec un gout d'amertume et de secret encore plus présent sur sa langue qu'auparavant. Las, il avait décidé de tourner la page. Il avait clos la porte de son atelier derrière lui, et d'un coup sec de clé dans la serrure était partit sans se retourner. Les talons de ses chaussures de cuir claquaient sur le bois sec de l'escalier défoncé de l'immeuble. Il était parti en laissant derrière lui les toiles couvertes d'un drap blanc, tel les fantômes de son obsession. Il avait abandonné les pots de peintures, laissé sécher les flacons encore ouvert. Il n'avait pas rangé les pinceaux qui jonchaient chaque recoin de la grande pièce, avait laissé la peinture se mêler et se craqueler entre les poils. Il était parti sans se retourner, sans jeter un regard derrière lui. Il avait dit aurevoir à sa grande passion, il avait clos un des grands chapitres de sa vie. Il était maintenant temps de se trouver une autre passion.  
Il avait pris deux grandes valises et s'était enfourné dans le premier taxi noir. Direction King Cross il étant temps de repartir à zéro.

C'était dans la grande gare d'acier et de verre qu'il a dit aurevoir à Londres, et pris la direction de la Cornouailles. Langue isolée de terre qui avance dans la mer. Isthme de prés verts et cailloux qui déchire les flots. Et cela fait maintenant un an qu'il se trouve exilé dans la campagne Anglaise, loin de Londres et ses mystères.

Par la vitre il regarde les noms de rues défiler pendant que le taxi continue sa route. Lentement le jour se lève. L'obscurité de la nuit s'estompe au fur à mesure qu'il s'approche du centre-ville. La ville offre un visage différent au lever du jour. Les petits pubs de quartier éclairent de leur lumière crue les ruelles des alentours. Les habitués se presse aux portes, un salut au patron et quelques minutes plus tard les voilà attablés au comptoir. Les façades tout en pierre rouge et lucarnes blanches se blottissent les uns contre les autres, encore ensommeillés.  
Le taxi stoppe devant la gare, le chauffeur en descend et se presse avec une nonchalance soigneusement calculé pour ouvrir la porte.  
Les pavés ont été lavés à grande eaux, comme si on espérait enlever les immondices que l'humanité dégueule dans un flot continu. Aux abords de la gare l'activité se fait plus trépidante.  
Une fois dans la gare, Mr Jones déchiffre les panneaux afin de connaitre le quai où se trouve le train indiqué sur les billets que son majordome lui a pris, il se dirige vers la locomotive et prend place à bord du train. Un retard de 5min étant à prévoir, le jeune britannique s'en va acheter l'édition de ce matin du Times, que son butler surpris par son départ précipité n'avait pas pu lui déposer sur son bureau comme à son habitude.

Il avait fait tout cela rapidement afin de ne pas revenir sur sa décision, mais maintenant qu'il se trouve sur le quai avec pour seule distraction ses pensées et le Times, il se met à douter. A se demander s'il a eu raison de tout quitter. De verrouiller son atelier et partir chercher une nouvelle passion. Il a vécu pour sa peinture pendant des années, sans elle il ne sait plus quoi faire. Il n'a plus aucun but dans la vie si ce n'est partir s'enfermer au fin fond de sa Cornouailles natal.

Le train arrive enfin, ponctuel dans son retard, mettant ainsi un terme à ses sombres pensées.  
Il grimpe en titubant sous le poids de ses valises et s'installe dans un des élégants fauteuil de la première classe. Un sifflement, des portes qui se ferment et train s'élance alors dans une course contre la montre. Fatigué de regarder les camaïeux de verts et de gris qui défilent par la fenêtre il s'assoupis à mesure que le train dévore les miles.

A chaque arrêt du train il se réveille, jette un coup d'oeil aux panneaux annonçant le nom de la gare puis referme les yeux une fois assuré que le nom de la gare correspond bien à celle annoncé par le contrôleur. Cette fois-ci le crissement des freins annoncent son arrêt. Sans geste brusque il se relève prend ses valises à bout de bras et descend du train en prenant garde aux marches étroites.  
Personne l'attend sur le quai. McArthur son majordome lui à bien proposé de demander le jardinier pour que celui-ci vienne le prendre à son arrivé mais il a refusé. Préférant profiter du calme du manoir avant que demain les domestiques envahissent la propriété.  
Il reste un moment hébété le long de la voie à observer les alentours. Depuis combien de temps n'est-il plus venu ici ? Le calme de la campagne le laisse perplexe tellement il est habitué à l'agitation perpétuelle qui règne à Londres.  
Souriant il reprend contenance et s'élance sur le sentier qui longe la Camel. Rivière tranquille qui serpente dans les près pour se jeter dans la mer toute proche.  
Au loin il aperçoit les maisons pimpantes serrés les unes contre les autres d'Egloshayle, leurs cheminées agrippent les nuages cotonneux d'un ciel bleu azur.

Au détour d'un pont en bois un chemin bordé de chêne se dévoilent devant les yeux. Il remonte l'allée menant à Croan House. Au détour d'un lacis la propriété familiale surgit. Le voilà de retour en Cornouailles.


	4. Olivetti Lettera 32

Rien n'a changé, l'allée en gravier blanc bordée de chênes plusieurs fois centenaire débouche sur une fontaine plantée au milieu d'un cercle de gravier devant la demeure en pierre grisâtre. Magnifique maison du XVII avec ces grandes fenêtres et son toit en ardoises.

Il peut décrire les yeux fermés le blason complexe qui orne la façade ainsi que les créatures fantastiques qui se cache dans la maçonnerie tant il a admiré ces sculptures durant son enfance. Les vacances était alors l'occasion de retourner dans le manoir familial, loin de Londres et son air vicié. Loin de la demeure en brique rouge donnant sur Hyden Park que son père avait préféré investir après la naissance de son fils malgré les protestations de sa mère.

Le voilà devant la porte alors qu'il pose sa main sur la poignée en laiton il se met à douter. Que fait-il ici en Cornouailles ? Cette Cornouailles bien aimée qu'il n'a pas vu depuis longtemps. Pourquoi n'est-il pas rentré plus tôt au pays ? Oh il connait déjà la réponse. Il était trop occupé à s'affairer dans son atelier et son petit appartement en haut dans les combles surplombant les toits Londoniens.  
Ici tout parait différent. Le calme qui s'étend sur la campagne anglaise, l'immense jardin anglais qui enserre la demeure, les champs verdoyants qui encercle le minuscule village, la petite langue de mer qui vient à la rencontre de la rivière en déchirant la terre en un petit estuaire. Tout est différent, jusqu'à l'air marin charrié par le vent qui balai la lande et qui dépose sur ses lèvres un coup iodé. Il est si loin de Londres, si loin de tout dans cette péninsule, cette fin de terre.  
Ici il pourra sans doute retrouver un sens à sa vie, et laissé derrière lui la peinture et ce mystérieux secret qu'il a effleuré du doigt pendant ces sept longues années passées à observer cette famille étrange au détour des voies 9 et 10 de King Cross.

Les jours passent doucement dans la campagne Anglaise lorsqu'on est oisif. Les domestiques sont arrivés le lendemain de son départ de Londres. Son majordome l'a rejoint deux jours plus tard le temps de prendre toutes les dispositions nécessaires à son départ et l'installation de son maitre.

Maintenant que la peinture n'est plus dans sa vie il lui faut réapprendre à vivre. Il se rend compte que sa passion était devenue une maitresse difficile qui lui prenait tout son temps. Temps qu'il lui faut maintenant occuper. Les jours qui suivirent son installation il inspecte son domaine, donne des directives à son majordome ainsi qu'aux gens engagés par ce dernier.  
Une fois une certaine routine installée dans ses terres il décide d'aller au bourg où les habitants qui se souviennent encore du petit garçon d'autrefois sont heureux du retour au pays du fils prodigue.

Les promenades le long des sentiers herbeux ou à l'ombre des arbres centenaires lui vide l'esprit et il retrouve cette paix qu'il ressentait autrefois dans son atelier Londonien.  
Il se sent revivre loin de la ville bruyante, encombrée et empuantie par les multiples parfums de poubelles, pots d'échappements et autre odeur corporel humaine.  
Ici il respire l'air marin en regardant la mer, se perd dans ses songes en se promenant le long du chemin des contrebandiers, parcoure la campagne et regarde ces scènes de vie qu'autrefois il fixait sur la toile. Il va pêcher avec les hommes du coin que ça soit en mer ou près des étangs, du Camel ou autre point d'eau qui ne manque pas en Cornouilles. Ceux-ci trop content de lui montrer leur beau pays en profite aussi pour s'amuser de son inexpérience.

Mais ces distractions commencent à le lasser, il lui faut trouver une passion à laquelle se consacrer et épuiser son hyperactivité. En mondain campagnard il essaye le jardinage et se transforma en paysagiste le temps de remanier entièrement son jardin qui se para vite aux couleurs du monde. Jardin potager à la française, jardin zen et chinoiserie à l'ancienne mode, jardin à l'anglaise, jardin de rocailles et lavande comme en Provence. Mais très vite, trop vite il s'ennuie à nouveau. Il se met à investir son temps dans de nombreuses collections. Il sillonne la campagne à la recherche de pierres et fossiles et donne de grand coup de filets afin d'attraper papillons et autres insectes pour son cabinet de curiosité. Le charme suranné de la campagne lui permet de se croire remonté en 1800 à la grande époque de ces collections. Mais cette nouvelle passion ne dure pas longtemps elle aussi il n'arrive pas à épingler ces pauvres papillons et les relâchent tous. Et les pierres ce n'est pas vraiment sa spécialité, on aurait pu lui mettre un fossile sous le nez qu'il l'aurai confondu avec un vulgaire caillou.

Un jour en se promenant aux puces en espérant chasser pour un temps son ennui il tombe sur une magnifique machine à écrire portative Olivetti Lettera 32. C'était une machine en mauvaise état mais qui avait un certain potentiel. Lui qui aime les vieux objets tombe amoureux de cet objet qu'il s'empresse de faire réparer en la voyant à Londres.  
Il adore faire les puces et récupérer tout un tas d'objet. Cela l'étonne autant de voir que les gens se débarrasse de ce qu'ils pensent être des vieilleries sans réaliser la valeur de ceux-ci. Nombreux sont les objets anciens de grande valeur qui sont vendus une misère par des possesseur méconnaissant. Chaque objet à son histoire et il aime l'imaginer ainsi que celle de leur ancien maitre. C'est cette amusement, imagination qu'il retrouvait lorsqu'il peignait. Sur ses toiles des histoires étaient racontées et les personnages vivaient leur vie. Peut-être l'imagination manquait - elle dans sa nouvelle vie. Etait-ce manque d'histoire imaginaire ou non qui était à l'origine de son ennui ?  
Depuis ce jour aux puces il était retourné à sa routine. Soudain un colis de la poste le tira de son ennui dans lequel il s'était enfoncé en deux mois seulement.  
En ouvrant le paquet et extirpant l'objet réparé il ne put empêcher ses mains d'effleurer chaque bouton, touches excroissance du mécanisme de sa machine à écrire. Maintenant qu'elle était lustrée et remise en étant elle était superbe. Au premier cliquetis des touches sur le papier il sentit un frisson le parcourir. Le cling du retour à la ligne l'extirpa totalement de son ennui. Il sentait à nouveau ce tourbillon familier qui l'habitait lorsqu'il peignait. Il semblerait que ce jour-là aux puces il ait trouvé une nouvelle passion sans le savoir.

Installée d'abord sur son bureau très vite elle le quitta pour un étui conçu spécialement pour elle qui permettait à Elias Jones ne l'avoir tout le temps avec lui.  
Et il se mit à écrire, écrire sa vie, écrire ses pensées à tout moment de la journée. Il philosophe sur l'existence humaine assis contre un arbre dans un pré au milieu de mouton. Il écrit, se laisse porter par les mots et cette nouvelle passion qui au final n'étais pas si différente de l'ancienne. Il couche les mots sur le papier comme il peignait des histoires sur les toiles blanches. Il raconte de nouvelles histoires, des histoires de chevalier lorsqu'il va se promener aux abords de Tintagel. Des histoires d'amour lorsqu'une femme le contemple. De toutes choses, de chaque petit instant de vie il fait naitre des histoires, des fragments de vie, des bouts de récit. Il écrit pour se vider la tête, pour consumer cette flamme qui l'épuise et l'empêche de dormir. Des pages s'accumulent, des phrases des fois laissées seuls au milieu d'une page blanche attendent d'être réutilisées. Des pièces de puzzle qui mises bout à bout n'ont aucun sens, cadavre exquis qui reflète sa vie et ses pensées.

Mais peut lui importe de ne pas écrire le prochain bestseller.  
Il continue à écrire, à écrire jusqu'à s'endormir sur sa machine posée sur son bureau de ministre dans cette pièce reculée du manoir, qui porte le même nom que le meuble marqueté.


	5. Sortie au pub

Cela fait déjà un an qu'il vit à Egloshayle. Les jours se succèdent, toujours semblables aux précédents et reflets des suivants. Le temps s'étire et semble couler lentement dans la paisible campagne.

Sa peinture lui manque parfois, mais il écrit toujours. Sur sa fidèle machine à écrire il trace des lettres d'encre et tapote toujours sur les touches usées.  
Mais ce qui au départ était un geste attrayant et presque libérateur est devenu machinal, aussi mécanique que les lettres s'imprimant sur la page blanche. Il tape sans relâche pour évacuer ce vide qui l'habite. Dans ces jours qui se confonde avec ces nuits il se sent plonger dans un brouillard de mots et de cliquetis. Il écrit et passe des heures penchées sur sa vieille machine à s'en abimer le dos. Lentement ses doigts fins martèlent les touches, le ruban rouge défile sous le martèlement des touches qui viennent coller les lettres sur le papier crème. Son cerveau se vide au fur à mesure que les mots s'impriment devant ses yeux.  
Il est dans une sorte de brouillard, il a beau essayé de former des pensées cohérentes il n'y arrive pas. Mais les mots eux, continues de couler. Ses yeux cachés derrière les fines montures métalliques ne tentent même plus de lire les phrases qui se forment. Il n'y arrive plus.  
Ses nuits se confondent avec le jour. Peu importe l'heure il écrit. Régulièrement il s'endort sur son bureau, un bras replié, une main courbée passée autour de son crâne et le front contre le bureau marqueté. La fenêtre est devenue sa seule ouverture vers le monde extérieur. Il reste dans son bureau et de temps en temps son majordome vient lui apporter le repas. Ces journées ressemblent à celle d'autrefois, celles passaient dans son atelier à peindre sans relâche.  
Mais maintenant ses personnages prennent vit sur le papier et il ne les couche plus amoureusement sur la toile encore vierge. Il est seul dans son bureau d'un autre temps avec les cliquetis de sa vieille Olivetti Lettera 32. Seul avec ses personnages, ses romans inachevés qui s'accumulent et ses mots qui coulent. Il est enfermé dans sa tour d'ivoire avec sa fenêtre ouverte sur le monde extérieur et son nuage acre de cigarillos.

Et puis un jour il en eu assez. Ça fait un an qu'il vit en autarcie. Le soleil brille et éclaire les murs brunis par la fumée. On est en aout 1999 et il s'extirpe afin de sa longue léthargie. Il faut qu'il sorte et quitte son monde aux personnages fantasques et pages blanches. Il s'étire, et se fut comme s'il avait pris racine dans son vieux fauteuil en chintz. Son ossature semble se briser sous des gestes qu'il n'avait que trop oubliés. Il n'est pas sorti de son bureau depuis trop longtemps, le lit de camp défait dans un coin de la pièce n'atteste que trop cette vérité. Il a 27 ans et encore la vie devant lui alors pourquoi le passé dans un rêve à demi réveillé ?

Il alla au pub du coin, là où la vie de la bourgade se passe. Il se doute que son apparition soudaine après quasiment un an d'absence soulèvera bien des questions. Il est apparu subitement il y a un an et un mois jour pour jour et après avoir parcouru la campagne et ses environs de long en large il avait disparu sans crier gare. Il n'en faut guère plus pour que les gens du village commencent à se poser des questions et se demandent où est passé le maitre des lieux.  
Certains curieux n'ont sans doute pas manqué de venir roder aux environs de la maison pour savoir si l'enfant du pays était retourné dans la capitale. L'activité de ses gens et les lumières éclairant la maison leur aura alors fait comprendre que le maitre des lieux est toujours là, et qu'il semble subir des insomnies.  
Il connait les gens du coin et les ragots ont dut vite faire le tour de la commune et quelques vieillards doués pour broder les histoires ont sans doute ressortit les rumeurs de gens pratiquant des choses obscures à la nuit tombée. La lumière toujours allumée à sa fenêtre servant de preuves à ces obscurs racontars de bavard. L'alcool aidant les superstitieux aurait tôt fait de lui prêter de sordides méfaits. Au cours de ces longues soirées où les esprits s'échauffent, de multiples squelettes avait dut sortir de leur placard.  
Aller au pub est le meilleur moyen pour prendre la température et savoir ce qui s'est dit en son absence sur lui bien sûre mais aussi sur tous les gens du pays. Il avait déjà entendu tellement de racontar sur le cousin de la cousine du maire qui avait eu un enfant illégitime. Ou sur l'âne de celui qui habitait près du cours d'eau en aval du pont qui était allé brouter chez le voisin et qui avait fini abattu par une balle bien visé entre les deux yeux. C'est au pub que les querelles du voisinage sont raconté tout comme les sordides histoires de vengeance entre vieilles familles rivales. C'était surtout un microcosme à lieu tout seul, il lieu de rassemblement de toute la populace où chacun y allait de son mot. Les grenouilles de bénitiers bavent sur le dos de tout un chacun. Les pinailleurs cherchent la petite bête par envie de contradiction et les râleurs se plaignent de tout et rien seulement pour le plaisir de s'écouter bavasser.

Arrivé au pub il fut surpris de voir que son retour parmi la plèbe n'est pas le sujet principal de l'établissement. Les bouches semblent s'agiter sur le passage d'un autre étranger pas de chez eux celui-ci. Lui qui avait craint une entrée fracassante, le voilà relégué au second plan par l'arrivée d'un étranger au village qui cause bien des soucis aux anciens. Les étrangers ici ont les tolèrent du moment qu'ils viennent du pays. A peine est-il rentré au bar qu'il a vu les regards le fixer avant de très vite glisser vers un des recoins du pub ou une silhouette se dégage de la pénombre. L'ombre était assise seule à une minuscule table. Il ne voit pas son visage mais à la mince silhouette enveloppée dans la cape il devine qu'il s'agit d'une femme. Il hésita à l'entrée cherchant une place dans le pub bondé de curieux et dont l'arrivée de la femme devait y être pour quelque chose. Il y a du monde au comptoir aujourd'hui, du moins encore plus que d'habitude. Les habitués s'agglutinent autour de William le patron afin de connaitre les informations qu'il a put grappiller à l'étrangère peu bavarde. Les badauds cherchent à percer l'ombre de son visage afin de tenter d'en savoir plus sur elle. Pourtant personne ne songe à aller la voir et préfère l'observer du coin de l'oeil. Ici les étrangers ont les observent de loin et on ne va pas leur parler à moins qu'ils demandent quelque chose et encore.  
Son hésitation ne dura quelque seconde et il alla s'assoir à une des places vides à côté de l'ombre. Ce geste a jeté un froid dans le pub.  
Doucement il descend son verre de whisky en détaillant les traits de la jeune femme. Il sent son regard se poser sur lui pendant qu'il tente de percer son secret.  
Que peux bien faire une jeune femme dans un coin aussi reculé qu'Egloshayle? 


	6. Plus qu'une rencontre

Les étrangers il y en a peu dans le village, sauf quelques touristes égarés et qui quittent vite les lieux vers des endroits plus intéressants. La jeune femme était encore jeune elle devait être proche de la trentaine comme lui. De grandes boucles sombres couraient le long de son visage aux traits fins et venait se perdre dans son cou gracile avant de venir draper ses épaules d'un châle noir. Ses yeux bleus presque gris ressortait dans la pâleur de son visage où les seules touches de couleur étaient ses lèvres rouges et ses pommettes hautes que la chaleur des lieux avaient fait rosir.

Sentant sans doute que l'attention qu'il lui portait était seulement une curiosité dénuée de tout jugement la mystérieuse jeune femme se décida à lui faire la discussion. Elle était originaire d'un petit village de l'intérieur de la Bretagne, non loin des monts d'Arrée. C'est son travail qui l'a mené ici dans ce coin perdu de Grande Bretagne. Elle est archéologue et conduit des fouilles à Tintagel. Passionné par son travail il ne peut s'empêcher de lui poser une multitude de questions auxquelles elle répond en rigolant devant tant d'enthousiasme. Dans sa voix perce la passion qui l'habite et la fascination qu'elle a des vieilles pierres, spécialiste des légendes Arthuriennes elle est heureuse d'enfin pouvoir fouiller ces lieux mythiques.  
Et même si la Bretagne lui manque son travail l'accapare énormément, surtout que ce n'est pas toujours facile d'être la seule Franco-Ecossaise de l'équipe. Eléonore vient d'arriver sur le site suite au départ à la retraite de l'ancien chef d'équipe et certains membres de son équipe ne comprennent pas pourquoi c'est une nouvelle arrivante, une étrangère qui qui vient juste d'obtenir son doctorat qui dirige les fouilles. La soirée se déroula sans qu'aucun d'eux ne se rendent compte du temps qui filait et des regards interloqués des autres personnes présentent dans le pub.

Il l'a revit quelque jour plus tard à Tintagel. C'était se mentir que de nier qu'il est venu en partie pour la revoir. Elle est là les mains dans la poussière le nez au-dessus de ce qui semble être des débris de poterie. Ils sont séparés par des cordelettes qui définissent des carrés dans lesquels s'agitent archéologues et étudiants en quêtes de minuscules fragments du temps passés. Certains vieux archéologiques sont habillés avec des vêtements mal accordés pourtant personne semble prêter attention à ces superpositions étranges de tissus.  
Il hésite à l'appeler, mais avant qu'il fasse un geste en sa direction elle lève la tête et l'aperçoit. Un sourire se dessine sur son visage magnifiquement ciselé. Il passa le reste de sa journée assis sur un tabouret à regarder Eléonore fouiller la terre et gérer son équipe. Là les mains dans la poussières la passion qui habite la jeune femme est presque palpable. Il se retrouve dans cette passion qui la fait vivre et l'isole du monde extérieur. Il a un jour connu ça, la peinture était toute sa vie. Il n'était bien qu'un pinceau à la main. En la voyant dessiner un tesson de poterie sur un cahier ses mains le démangent. Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il plus dessiné ? Aujourd'hui il ne comprend plus ce qui l'a poussé à tout arrêter.  
Dans un murmure il lui demande un crayon et une feuille de ce papier rigide sur lequel elle griffonne. Etonnée elle lui tant ce qu'il demande et le regarde dessiner avec une précision stupéfiante la fosse dans lequel elle fouille. Tout y est parfaitement retranscrit, du tesson pas encore extirpé de sa gangue boueuse aux minuscules cheveux échappés de sa tresse qui colle à ses tempes pendant qu'accroupit elle nettoie patiemment avec son pinceau la surface du fragment découvert. Intriguée par le talent d'Elias elle l'observe plus en détail. Chacun de ses gestes et précis, sûre, comme ceux d'un archéologue. Il affiche sur son visage un air tellement concentré et en même temps détendu que s'en ai troublant. Ne souhaitant pas briser la bulle dans laquelle il s'est enfermé elle retourne à son travail.

La journée s'est déroulé lentement au rythme de la découverte de petits fragments à priori inintéressant mais qui mis bout à bout raconte une histoire et de pages blanches qui se sont couvertes de dessins. Sous la houlette d'Eléonore il à dessiné patiemment des croquis de ses découvertes tandis qu'elle lui expliquait tout ce qui était intéressant de noter sur ces tessons de poterie qui vont permettre d'en apprendre plus sur le mode de vie des gens de Tintagel.  
Une fois leur travail terminé et l'envie de continuer cette journée, et ne pouvant se rendre chez Eléonore, ils se rendirent au pub.  
Ayant dû commencer son travail très vite et n'ayant pas pu trouve un appartement dans un délai aussi court l'archéologue loge en auberge de jeunesse en attendant de trouver mieux. Cependant, la vie là-bas commence à lui peser. Elle aimerait avoir son chez soi et ne pas partager sa cuisine avec tout le monde, bien sûre ça aurait pu être pire. Elle aurait pu ne pas avoir sa propre salle de bain, mais bon elle souhaiterait pouvoir être tranquille le matin lorsqu'elle prend son petit déjeuner et pas subir le brouhaha d'une cuisine commune.

Un jour au détour des nombreuses conversations, rencontres et sortit au pub Elias lui offrit la solution à son problème. C'est ainsi que près de sept mois après leur première rencontre, en février de l'année 2000 ils aménagèrent ensemble. Le manoir était assez grand pour que tout le deux puissent se sentir chez lui sans envahir l'espace de l'autre.

Depuis que Elias Jones s'est remis à dessiner il a fait aménager un nouvel atelier dans une pièce du manoir. Pièce qu'il ne quitte pas et qui est presque devenue le reflet de son ancien atelier toujours sous clé là-bas à Londres. Il a repris ses vieilles habitudes. La journée il bat la campagne à la recherche d'un nouveau sujet à peindre ou il se rend à Tintagel voir l'avancée des fouilles de sa nouvelle colocataire. Puis une fois que l'inspiration le gagne il s'enferme dans sa bulle et peint sans relâche à l'aide des esquisses faites durant ses promenades.  
Parfois en peignant le souvenir de têtes rousses disparaissant au détour d'un mur entre les voies 9 et 10 lui reviennent mais il repousse vite les images dont il a été témoins, et qui semblait n'être que la face immergée de ce qu'il soupçonne être un secret plus gros, dans un coin de son cerveau.  
Autrefois il a fui ce secret qui lui a laissé un sentiment d'amertume dans la bouche. Maintenant il s'abime les mains en peignant pour oublier. Sur ses toiles se dessinent sa nouvelle vie. Et bien vite son atelier se remplit du visage, de la silhouette et des sourires d'Eléonore McKinnon. 


	7. Un nouveau repère

La cohabitation avec Eléonore se passe très bien même s'il trouve le comportement de la jeune femme quelque peu étrange. Elle n'est pas bizarre à proprement parler mais sa curiosité envers des objets du quotidien le surprend.  
Lorsqu'il lui avait posé la question quant à son manque évident de connaissance envers tout ce qui avait trait à la technologie elle lui avait raconté qu'elle avait vécu pendant longtemps coupée du monde et que sa famille était contre tout ça. Son explication semblant plausible et il n'a pas cherché plus loin. De plus il est toujours amusé de voir ses grands yeux gris s'agrandir lorsque lui ou son majordome lui explique le fonctionnement de la machine à café, du lave-vaisselle ou du téléphone. Pendant ces moment-là il ne peut s'empêcher de regarder ces beaux yeux clairs émerveillés s'éclairer.

Un jour il avait accouru en attendant ses cris avant de s'écrouler de rire en la voyant au prise avec l'aspirateur. Elle avait allumé l'appareil mais terrifier par le bruit elle s'était réfugiée sur le canapé en hurlant pour qu'il vienne l'aider. Appuyé contre le mur et courbé en deux par son fou rire il s'étouffait à en pleurer de rire. Horrifiée Eléonore lui crier d'éteindre ce satanée object maléfique.  
Reprenant son calme il avait éteint l'aspirateur qui s'agitait de spasme en tentant d'attirer vers lui le plus de poussière. Cet après-midi-là il avait été bon pour passer l'aspirateur en montrant à sa colocataire comment s'en servir. Une fois qu'il avait nettoyé le grand salon Eléonore s'était exclamée avec une moue moqueuse qu'elle ne comptait plus jamais utiliser ce truc mais qu'elle le remerciait pour le travail qu'il avait fait. Dépité et avec le sentiment de s'être fait avoir il l'avait contemplée avec des yeux ronds comme des flans avec qu'elle ne l'entraine dehors dans un éclat de rire.  
Un soir alors qu'il regardait les informations à la télévision Eléonore s'était rapproché de l'objet comme une phalène devant la lumière d'une bougie. Elle s'était assise avec son mug et regardait d'un air fasciné les images qui se formaient sur l'écran. Il était toujours aussi surpris de voir qu'elle ne connaissait rien aux objets du quotidien. Lorsqu'il avait éteint la tv elle s'était levée brusquement, éclaboussant de chocolat sa blouse, pour s'approcher de l'objet et voir où avaient disparues les images. Il avait alors entrepris d'expliquer devant ses yeux d'enfants émerveillés comment tout ça marché. Ce n'était pas chose aisée mais elle avait compris le gros de l'affaire. Lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué ce qu'était un film, et qu'elle avait comparée ça aux histoires de ses livres elle avait tellement insisté pour en regarder un avec lui qu'il n'avait pas su dire non. Le temps qu'il choisisse un film elle était partie se changer en le menaçant de le transformer en crapaud s'il ne l'attendait pas. Amusé par son air sérieux et l'expression incongru il avait ri avant qu'elle file avec empressement dans sa chambre. Depuis, chaque soir ils regardaient un film avant d'aller se coucher.

Ce petit bout de femme était devenu un nouveau repère dans sa nouvelle vie. Eléonore est une jeune femme curieuse, plein d'entrain et qui croque la vie à pleine dent. Mais quelque part au fond de ses yeux gris qu'il peint sans relâche pendant ces nuits d'insomnie il y a une lueur sombre. Comme si son passé trouble renferme une grande tristesse que le temps ne semble pas guérir. Parfois sous ses pinceaux cette tristesse engloutie la toile vierge et écrase le doux visage d'Eléonore de tout son poids. Il a envie de l'aider, de découvrir d'où vient cette douleur qui affleure sous la peau pâle de la jeune femme. Elias se doute que son passé trouble cache un secret et que c'est dans celui-ci que son mal prend sa source. A défaut d'en connaitre l'histoire il laisse ses crayons glisser sur les feuilles et tracer des esquisses qui raconte des épisodes de la vie d'Eléonore, c'est un puzzle où des fragments manquent. Mais petit à petit il reconstitue la trame de vie de sa mystérieuse colocataire.

Sur ses dessins et toiles on voit Eléonore les pieds ancrés fermement au sol et riant devant la mer pendant que le vent qui menace de la faire tomber emmêles ses longs cheveux. C'est une silhouette dans une tranchée penchée sur un objet extrait de la terre. Des esquisses d'elle dans son quotidien s'empilent sur une table. Eléonore et son visage bouffi une tasse de café à la main, Eléonore assise en tailleur dans la bibliothèque au milieu d'une pile de livre, Eléonore suivant religieusement les conseils de son Butler pendant qu'il lui montre comment faire une lessive.  
Sans qu'il s'en rende compte elle est devenue sa muse. Il couvre ses cahiers de croquis de son sourire et de ses yeux dans toute leurs nuances et émotions.

Plus que les autres toiles une est sa préférée. Sur cette toile Eléonore a les traits d'une fée. Emporté par ses gestes fiévreux il avait tracé sur la toile en de grand gestes le visage qui le hante.  
Il n'avait pas tenté d'en arrondir les angles et avait laissé ses mains guider le pinceau pendant que son esprit se noyait dans les grands yeux gris de sa muse. Son visage le hante, il danse devant ses yeux la nuit.  
Tentant désespérément d'extraire la graine fertile de son cerveau il s'était acharnait sur la toile à grand coup de pinceau. Peu à peu l'esquisse avait pris forme. Ce n'était pas une de ses toiles habituelles où chaque détail était représenté. Ce n'était pas non plus ses peintures où le visage était beau et les traits lissés. Non là, il avait taillé dans le vif, il avait cherché à capter l'essence même de la jeune femme.  
De grand coup hachurés dessinent ses cheveux. Sa robe noire vaporeuse se fond dans la nuit noire en des traits difformes. Il n'avait pas fait une belle toile, mais sous ses mains l'âme même de celle qui hantait tous ses rêves avait pris forme.  
Au milieu de ce chaos né de son esprit embrumé par ses sens deux parfait yeux gris en amande le contemplent et une moue rose bien dessinée prend naissance sous un petit nez aquilin parfait. Un visage magnifique, et parsemé de petites taches de sons, niché au milieu de la pagaille de sa toile éclaire de son teint blanc l'obscurité du fond que dans sa transe il avait peint d'un bleu nuit.  
Oh elle n'est pas belle cette toile, elle n'est pas parfaite et il en avait fait d'elle beaucoup plus belle. Mais au milieu de la nuit les yeux gris et la moue rosée le regarde d'un sourire moqueur qu'il trouve magnifique sur le visage d'Eléonore McKinnon.


	8. Un jour d'été 2001

A chaque jour qui passait Eléonore emplissait un peu plus son esprit et ses toiles. S'était devenu compliqué de l'empêcher de rentrer dans son atelier, de lui cacher les nombreuses toiles d'elle qui emplissaient la pièce.  
Il angoissait à l'idée qu'elle tombe dessus, et que face aux sentiments qui l'habitaient elle décide de fuir la demeure. Car s'était devenu évident, elle était plus que sa muse. Cela faisait seulement quelques mois qu'Eléonore habitait chez lui, et pourtant tout semblait déjà si lointain.  
Les preuves de son amour grandissant s'accumulaient dans l'atelier de peinture. Il ne pouvait plus cacher les croquis, esquisses et toiles qui emplissaient l'espace dans un chaos qui portait le nom des McKinnon. Alors il scellait tout sous clé et empêchait sa colocataire d'accéder à la pièce. Il cachait ses sentiments comme on cache un secret honteux.

Un jour, il avait pris son courage à demain. Au cours d'un des nombreux picnic qu'Eléonore organisait durant leurs escapades à travers la Cornouailles, il l'avait embrassée.  
Comme ça, naturellement, sans artifices. Ce n'était pas un de ces baisers de cinéma. Ce n'était pas un grand moment de l'histoire.  
Non s'était seulement deux personnes qui riaient aux éclats sur un drap blanc. Le repas s'était terminé et les restes du déjeuner avait été remballés dans le grand panier en osier. Il faisait chaud malgré un fond de l'air encore frais pour ce début de l'été. Allongé sur le drap blanc il regardait le ciel. Poussés par une brise indolente les nuages se couraient après. La jeune femme adossée à l'arbre sous lequel il avait posé leur nappe improvisée, lisait tranquillement un compte rendu de fouilles.  
Ils étaient seulement deux personnes qui profitaient d'un moment passé ensemble dans la campagne Anglaise.

Alors qu'il commençait à s'assoupir, il avait senti un minuscule brin d'herbe se nicher au creux de son cou et le chatouiller. Au départ il n'avait pas fait attention à cette petite herbe qui venait se frotter sur sa peau. Mais l'insistance de la caresse le fit se redresser et porter ses yeux sur la petite joueuse. Au bout de l'herbe verte il y avait les doigts fins d'Eléonore et encore plus loin un magnifique sourire moqueur sur une petite bouille à croquer. Un sourire qui le faisait fondre et qui l'invitait au jeu. Il l'avait tirée à elle pour la chatouiller à son tour.  
Ils étaient simplement deux adultes entrain de profiter du temps et de rire comme deux enfants à s'en faire mal aux côtés.

Le jeu innocent avait pris un autre chemin lorsqu'il avait plongé son regard dans celui trouble de la jeune femme. Ses grands yeux gris disparaissaient sous les pupilles noires qui s'étaient dilatées sous l'amusement. Il avait perdu pied en contemplant ces immenses taches noires qui obscurcissaient ses yeux, et qui devait être le reflet de celles qui se dessinaient dans ses yeux.  
Sans comprendre ce qui se passait ils s'étaient tous deux penchés pour s'embrasser. Ils ne s'étaient pas posés de question, ils n'avaient pas hésité et emportés par leur envie ils avaient enfin franchit le pas. La barrière qu'ils avaient érigée l'un et l'autre tomba d'un coup sous le baiser qu'ils échangèrent. Ils n'étaient plus de simple colocataire. Ils n'étaient qu'un homme et une femme qui se plaisaient. Deux personnes qui s'étaient voilaient la face. Avaient cachés leur sentiment de peur de briser ce qu'ils avaient déjà.  
Il sentait ses petites mains agripper sa tunique en lin, froissant encore plus le tissu déjà plié. Il sentait ses lèvres répondre au baiser empressé d'Eléonore. Il goutait enfin les lèvres dont le sourire qui les ornaient le poursuivait dans le silence de ses nuits. Ils devaient donner un charmant spectacle affalés l'un sur l'autre en train de s'embrasser comme si leur vie en dépendait. Mais pourtant il n'en avait cure. Il ne pensait plus à rien, son cerveau était embrumé par une épaisse brume où seul ses sens dominaient encore son esprit. Il sentait son corps se presser contre le sien et il l'attira encore plus en lui.

Une fois le baiser terminé il eut peur que le gène ne revienne et qu'Eléonore ne bafouille une excuse qui aurait clos tous ses espoirs. Voulant retarder le moment fatidique il s'adossa à l'arbre et ferma ses yeux en expirant un soupir heureux. Sous ses paupières il rejouait la scène dans l'espoir de la graver à tout jamais dans son esprit. Alors qu'un silence allait s'installer il la sentit se rapprocher de lui. Elle se lova naturellement dans ses bras. Posa sa tête sur son torse, son bras contre son ventre, elle ferma les yeux de plaisir et sans doute aussi de soulagement lorsqu'il passa son bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher encore plus de lui.  
Les boucles souples d'Eléonore venait le chatouiller. Et cette fois-ci il ne résista pas à son envie d'enlever une des mèches qui barraient continuellement son visage au moindre geste. Il jouait avec la mèche rebelle, l'entortillait autour de son doigt en admirant l'élasticité lorsqu'elle reprenait sa forme de petit ressort distendu. Il se sentait bien avec la jeune femme contre lui qui l'observait jouer avec ses cheveux à travers ses yeux mi-clos, son éternel sourire dessinait sur son visage.  
Il sentait sa respiration encore hachée par leur baiser contre le carré de peau que la chemise laissait apparaitre. L'oreille sur son coeur il ne doutait pas qu'Eléonore devait entendre le grand émoi dans lequel elle le mettait.  
Ils ne disaient rien, il n'y avait rien à dire. Pour l'instant du moins, si ce n'est apprécier le moment partagé à deux.  
Ils parleront plus tard. Pour l'instant ils profitent seulement de l'autre en regardant les nuages dans le ciel qui jouaient doucement.  
Ce n'était pas un baiser de cinéma qu'ils avaient échangé quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais pour lui il resterait celui qui avait changé sa vie à tout jamais. 


	9. Brume

La vie avait repris son cours tout doucement. Rien n'avait changé depuis ce baiser entre Eléonore et lui. Si ce n'est deux trois petits aménagements dans leur colocation.  
Les affaires de la jeune femme avaient été rapatriées dans sa chambre à lui. Les soirées à deux sur le canapé s'éternisaient en longs câlins et les baisers volaient au détour d'un couloir ou autre pièce étaient devenus légion.  
Il passait moins de temps dans son atelier à peindre les contours d'Eléonore, et à rêver de ses yeux couleur de gris. Dorénavant il parcourait les contours de son corps avec autant d'ardeur qu'il les esquissaient autrefois sur la toile blanche.

Lentement le temps défilait dans la campagne Anglaise. Sous les baisers d'Eléonore sa langueur disparaissait. Sa passion toujours présente était devenue moins la lancinante. La douleur dévorante que lui causait l'inaccessibilité de sa muse avait cessé dans l'étreinte de ses bras.

Pourtant quelque chose le travaille encore. C'est un sentiment tenu, un petit rien qui grandit dans son coin. Qui est vraiment Eléonore ? Il sent qu'elle lui cache quelque chose.  
Il l'avait déjà senti auparavant. Maintenant son envie devient plus présente et il n'arrive plus à l'occulter. Sans doute poussée par son impression de légitimité il veut maintenant connaitre le secret. Mais il n'ose pas lui demander. Il sait qu'elle ne lui donnera pas une réponse franche.  
Comme à chaque fois qu'il tente d'aborder le sujet elle détournera la conversation. Alors il se tait, et souffre en silence. Il laisse grandir en lui le minuscule germe de doute. Il ne veut pas la perdre alors il creuse sans aucun doute la tombe de leur couple.

Mais leur couple tient bon malgré les écueils. A chacun de ses doutes elle est là et l'amène à bon port. Eléonore c'est sa lampe tempête, son phare.  
Avec elle il espère un futur aussi calme qu'une mer d'huile. A travers ses récits il trouve toujours un nouveau substrat, un peu de matière pour ses toiles.  
Avec elle il plonge dans ses souvenirs Bretons. Il sent le gout du sel sur sa langue. Il tangue sous l'assaut des bourrasques chargées d'iode. Il voit presque Eléonore ramener ses longs cheveux derrière ses oreilles dans une veine tentative de discipliner les mèches qui dansent sur son visage. Il mord avec elle dans les crêpes que sa mère préparait chaque dimanche soir d'hiver et qu'elle mangeait avec gourmandise bien au chaud près de la cheminée. Il imagine le caramel salé couler le long de son menton. Il goutte le croquant des bords de la crêpe qui s'effrite sous ses dents.  
Alors qu'elle raconte, il ressent tout un nouveau chapelet d'émotions autrefois inconnus. Avec une pointe de tristesse dans le coeur il envie son enfance heureuse. Une enfance que lui il a bien trop souvent passée seule dans les immenses demeures familiales.  
Mais pourtant il sent encore le minuscule petit écueil qui se profile derrière les souvenirs d'enfance joyeux. Il y a toujours ce secret. Un secret qui semble tellement peser sur Eléonore. Parfois il la sent prête à se confier, mais devant l'ampleur de ce qu'elle doit relever elle renonce. Alors il se tait et l'écoute seulement raconter sa vie. Ils apprennent à se connaitre, ils passent des jours et des nuits à se raconter leur passé, leur rêve et leur espoir.

Alors qu'elle parle il griffonne machinalement sur son bloc note ce qu'elle raconte. Parfois elle s'arrête et avec amusement le guide dans ses dessins. Elle rectifie des petits détails de rien du tout seulement par envie de partager ce moment avec lui. Elle rit des mimiques qu'il dessine sur sa bouille d'enfant, et en regardant les dessins elle plonge encore plus dans son passé. Des souvenirs qui avait pour cadre une petite ville.

Paisible bourgade au bord de la manche où les vieilles maisons d'armateurs côtoient les touristes. Roscoff port d'attache vers l'Angleterre et les anciennes colonies. Ville de pierres grises sous un ciel couleur de la mer. Elle décrit sa maison où les gargouilles et les hautes fenêtres aux encadrures décorées se dressent dans le ciel. Elle raconte la cave qui s'ouvre dans la rue par une trappe et qui était peuplée de fantôme au dire de son frère. Un jour effrayée elle est descendue par les escaliers qui ouvraient sur la rue. Elle n'a point trouvé le fantôme et a juste été bonne pour une sacrée frayeur lorsque le chat de la maison c'est mis à feuler devant l'intrusion dans son domaine. De fantôme il Il n'y a jamais eu, si ce n'est ceux de ses ancêtres qui peuplaient la cave de leur histoire de marchandise venues de part delà l'océan. Marchandises achetées, marchandises volées.

Il lui arrive quelques fois de sortir les quelques photos d'elle qu'elle a emporté. Elles ont quelques choses d'étranges ces photos tout en noir et blanc et avec cet air de vieux clichés surannés. Toujours avant de les sortir de leur carton elle murmure quelque chose à voix basse, comme si elle s'adressait au livre qui les contiens.  
Sur ces photos, elle lui montre ses parents. Lui désigne son gros chat qu'il adore dessiner. Mais toujours il remarque ces vides, ces absences. Ces yeux semblent se voiler lorsqu'elle contemple ces morceaux du passé. Parfois ces doigts s'attardent sur un cliché, comme si elle disait aurevoir à cette bribe de souvenir.  
Une fois le livre noir refermé les questions sont toujours là. Encore plus présentent elles hantent la pièce de toutes ces réponses qui restent en suspenses. Où sont les nièces et neveux qui babillaient sur la seule photo d'eux du livre noir. Pourquoi ne les voit-il pas grandir au fil des pages ? Et les parents où ont-ils disparus ? Pourquoi se frère dont elle parle avec tant d'admiration lorsqu'elle raconte leurs bêtises d'enfants brille-t-il par son absence ? Et sa mère dont il voit ses cheveux se grisonner à chaque nouveau cliché parait bien seule sans son mari à ses côtés.  
Et puis il y a tous ces trous, ces photos qui semblent manquer. Il manque toutes les photos des amis d'Eléonore. Aucune façade d'une vénérable institution perdue en Ecosse ne hante les pages vieillis. A quoi ressemble son vieil internant perdu dans les vallons vert et pluvieux de la Grande-Bretagne ? Il est passé où le sourire lumineux d'Eléonore si semblable à celui de sa mère lui aussi maintenant éteint.

Le mystère devient à chaque fois plus dense. Les questions épaississent la brume qui entoure Eléonore. Qui sont réellement les McKinnon? 


	10. Montagnes Russes

Cela fait maintenant 5 ans qu'il a déménagé en Cornouailles, 4 ans qu'il connait Eléonore. Le temps passe tellement vite à ses côtés. Ce n'est pas toujours le cas en vérité. Son temps est si aléatoire. Il est constitué d'accélérations coupées par de brusques décélérations. Et cette journée de l'année 2005 en est le parfait exemple.  
Aujourd'hui le temps joue aux montagnes russes pendant que son cœur se tord dans tous les sens. Oui en septembre 2005 il a l'impression d'avoir le cœur écrasé, broyé pendant qu'autour de lui le temps file à toute vitesse.

Il sent l'herbe ployer sous son poids, il ressent les minuscules graviers s'enfoncer dans son genou. La brise lui picote les yeux à moins que ça soit ses émotions qui affluent et engorgent ses canaux lacrymaux. Il ressent tout ce qui l'entoure et pourtant à l'impression d'être enfermé dans une bulle ouaté ou le temps défie les lois de la physique pour s'amuser à le rendre fou.  
Il se sent minuscule en ce moment à contempler les grands yeux d'Eléonore. Il se sent tellement emprunté avec un genou à terre et un minuscule écrin au creux de ses mains. Il est sûre qu'il est ridicule comme ça mais le regard surpris de celle qu'il aime efface tout. Il ne reste plus qu'eux et la petite bague qu'il va passer à son doigt. Enfin il espère de tout son cœur qu'elle va dire oui. Il préfère ne pas envisager une seule seconde qu'elle dise non.  
Alors qu'il ouvre l'écrin avant d'ouvrir ses lèvres pour poser la question fatidique qui va faire basculer sa vie le temps s'accélère.

Il voudrait prendre le temps de ressentir, voir, le tableau qui se dessine autour d'eux mais les secondes défilent. Il aimerait stopper le temps qui s'affolent, mais il s'échappe entre ses doigts, s'effilochent en de minuscules fils aussi fins que la soie.  
Les secondes, les minutes s'égrènent dans le chapelet du temps avant de venir s'échouer sur les lèvres désespérément closes d'Eléonore. La machine est en marche et l'horloge s'emballe alors qu'il est là un genou à terre sur la pelouse qui tache son pantalon immaculé avec une bague valant une sacrée somme dans un minuscule écrin logés entre ses grandes mains d'artiste.  
Il se sent tellement bête à avoir l'impression de jouer sa vie en ce moment. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'avoir le cœur serrer pendant qu'il dévale les rails à vive allure.

Les lèvres closes se desserrent enfin, elles s'agitent. Soudain, sous l'écho d'un simple mot, une seule syllabe les secondes se fragmentent et doucement le temps ralentit avant de se stopper. Un seul mot qui fait tout cesser et rompt la magie du moment. Le manège s'arrête, la wagonnette sur les rails se stoppent si brutalement qu'il se demande s'il ne va pas faire une crise cardiaque.  
Il espère avoir mal entendu ce non qu'elle a chuchoté. Mais il résonne encore à ses oreilles en un non fracassant. Fracassant ses rêves et espoirs. Brisant la bulle ouatée dans laquelle ils étaient. Il entend à nouveau tout ce qui se passe autour de lui pendant qu'il reprend ses esprits et que le temps ralentit péniblement. Alors que le temps lui filait entre les doigts sans qu'il parvienne à le retenir celui-ci vient de s'arrêter sans crier gare.  
Il espère encore avoir rêvé mais ses espoirs tombent en désillusion pendant alors que le non est suivi de la non moins redoutable phrase, « il faut qu'on parle ». Il n'arrive pas à garder les idées claires alors que les mots prononcés par Eléonore lui vrillent les tympans.

Le temps prend une embardée qui le plonge dans un abysse insondable de tristesse pendant qu'il réalise réellement ce que signifie ce petit mot du quotidien. Il a l'impression de tomber, de se noyer. Il voit le sol se rapprocher à une vitesse ahurissante tout en sachant que rien ne pourra freiner sa chute. Soudain le ridicule de sa position ne l'intéresse plus. Il se sent seulement misérable, là son cœur brisé entre les mains tendues vers celle qui vient de piétiner ses sentiments. Tandis que le sol se rapproche il attend l'impact la phrase qui clora leurs trois ans de relations.

Alors que tout semble déjà perdu, qu'il n'y a plus rien à sauver il espère encore recoller les morceaux. Il se débat pour reprendre la hauteur. Il s'affole en tentant de trouver les mots justes. Ces mots qui effaceront la sentence d'un trait décidé.  
Mais comment trouver les mots visant à empêcher la fin d'une histoire d'amour ? Il a déjà eu du mal à faire sa demande alors tenter de sauver son couple lui parait un obstacle insurmontable.  
La terre se rapproche alors que le temps file à vive allure autour de lui. Il ne voit plus rien, il ne ressent plus rien si ce n'est cette douleur au cœur. Il panique, il tente de se raccrocher aux branches alors que dans sa tête les mots se mélangent. Il sent son cœur se briser, les morceaux se détacher et se désagréger dans l'air qui le cingle pendant qu'il chute. A moins que cette douleur ne soit que le début d'une crise cardiaque qui se glisse dans ce scénario qui tourne au cauchemar.  
Respirer, rester calme trouver les mots justes. Il répète en une litanie monotone ces commandement qui résonne dans sa tête comme un mantra. Sa tête est bientôt emplie de ces pensées chassant les mots sans queue ni tête qui lui embrouille les idées. Son cœur se serre de plus en plus douloureusement.

Ses yeux se brouilles sous l'incompréhension et l'empêche de voir le visage d'Eléonore. Il ne la voit pas s'approcher et lui prendre la main dans un geste apaisant. Il ferme les yeux en attendant la sentence. Il se sent tellement pitoyable à ne pas pouvoir affronter la fin de son bonheur. Elle ouvre la bouche pendant qu'il retient sa respiration dans l'espoir désespéré d'arrêter à nouveau le temps.  
Mais les mots qui sont prononcés ne sont pas ceux attendus, ni ceux espérés. Pas de arrêtons-nous là, pas de oui je le veux, seulement quatre petits mots totalement incongrus qui le laisse là figer les yeux grands ouverts comme un poisson sur l'étal et une crise de fou rire qui s'annonce.  
\- Je suis une sorcière.


	11. Le temps des explications

Il est venu le temps des explications, c'est la fin des secrets. Enfin le mystère qui entoure la famille McKinnon allait se dissiper.

Alors qu'Elias en apprend plus sur ce monde secret il croit devenir fou. Mais les détails sont trop nombreux, les explications sur le monde magique bien trop fournis pour que ça ne soit qu'un récit sortit d'un roman quelconque.  
Eléonore raconte sa vie de façon très succinct. Si elle lui avait tout raconté ils en auraient eu pour des jours. Il aurait eu matière à écrire plusieurs romans sur ce monde fabuleux qu'il ne soupçonnait pas.  
Un monde rempli de sorciers, château magique, balais volants et chaudron remplis de potions. Un univers dangereux mais o combien fascinant. Il a envie de tout savoir, tout connaitre. Avec une pointe d'envie il songe à ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie s'il avait reçu la lettre. Il a envie de poser tellement de question, de tout savoir. Eléonore lui a montré des preuves afin de le convaincre. Elle lui a montré sa baguette, a exécuté un sort de lévitation. Mais il n'a pas eu besoin de beaucoup pour y croire. Elias est un artiste, un homme qui ne demande qu'à rêver, à croire.  
Mais surtout elle a rempli les blancs. Sortit les vieux albums photos manquant, exhibés les images qui bougent et s'animent aux grès des pages. Elle lui a raconté son histoire.

Une histoire née là-bas en Bretagne, à Roscoff petite ville où est née sa mère. Une ville où les ferrys partent régulièrement à destination de l'Angleterre, pays natal de son père. Ces liens qui unissent les communautés Roscovites et Britannique durent depuis des siècles, comme en atteste le nom de famille maternel qui a était porté fièrement par leurs ancêtres jusqu'au mers d'Orient et aux Caraïbes. Sioc'han un nom qui sonne tellement Irlandais dans cette petite ville perdue dans le grand ouest Français.  
Elle est née là-bas. Enfant illégitime issue de l'amour d'une sorcière sang-pur Française et d'un sorcier Ecossais.  
Chez les sorciers ont ne divorce pas. À cause de ce tradition d'un autre siècle, ses parents n'avaient jamais été reconnus comme mari et femme. Son père avait d'abord épousé une autre femme, une Anglaise qui lui avait donné un fils avant que leur couple ne s'abime et se brise. Séparé, mais non divorcé faute de le pouvoir, chacun avait refait sa vie de son côté.  
Son enfance avait été heureuse dans la petite cité côtière aux côtés de sa mère, son père et des enfants de son frère à peine plus jeune qu'elle. La demeure familiale était remplie de fantômes qui appréciaient la petite gamine et pleine de joie qu'elle était. C'est grâce aux récits de ces aïeux fantasques qui aimaient raconter leurs aventures de corsaire, explorateurs d'iles magiques et armateurs qu'elle avait s'était mise à aimer l'histoire.

Mais de l'autre côté de la Manche le temps était à l'orage et la petite cité Amoricaine n'allait pas rester épargnée bien longtemps.  
Elle était née en 1972 en pleine tourmente. Son père avait préféré l'exil plutôt que mettre en danger sa famille. Une sage décision que son fils n'avait pas suivi. Sa vie était là-bas, en Angleterre à lutter contre celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.  
Sa famille avait payé un lourd tribu à la première guerre sorcière. Une guerre qui avait jeté un glas sur les McKinnon et recouvert leur nom d'un mince linceul. Un nom qu'elle avait dû abandonné, renié pour avoir la chance de survivre.  
Enfant illégitime elle avait été caché dans son petit paradis artificiel. Un éden qui s'était brisé en mille morceaux durant le mois de juillet 1981. En quelques jours son enfance avait été détruite et son cœur réduit à peau de chagrin. Ça avait commencé par une lettre que son père leur avait envoyée. Un mot griffonné à la va vite sur un papier déjà barbouillé d'encre et que de l'eau avait achevé de diluer en goutte baveuse.  
_« Ils sont morts, tous. Ils les ont tous tués. Marlè . Ils n'ont épargné personne. Même pas les enfants. C'était trop dangereux pour que je rentre. Je me cache en attendant la fin. Vous êtes en sécurité à Roscoff. Je vous aime. »_  
Après cette lettre ça avait été l'attente. Une attente qui les avait terrifiés. Attendre une autre lettre qui les rassureraient. Espérer le retour tant attendu. Guetter l'arrivé des mangemorts. Etre prêtes à se cacher dans les dédales qui couraient sous la maison. Et puis un jour ça avait été la fin du calvaire. Trois mois après la tragédie la guerre était fini. Avec un espoir renouvelé elles attendirent cette lettre. Une lettre qui n'était jamais venue. Une lettre qui n'arrivera jamais. Et, qui avait été remplacée par un nom écrit en toute lettre sur le bulletin qui faisait le décompte des morts. Les McKinnon avaient tous étés tués pendant la grande guerre. Toute sauf une, Eléonore McKinnon qui allait faire sa rentrée à Poudlard l'année suivante.

Sorcière de double nationalité elle avait eu le choix entre Beauxbatons et Poudlard. Son choix s'était porté sur Poudlard. Là-bas elle se sentait plus proche de son père et de son frère. Elle suivait leurs traces à travers les couloirs du château qu'ils avaient tant de fois arpentée. Parfois elle avait l'impression de sentir leur présence dans les salles de classes.  
Le temps du deuil était là et pendant sept ans Poudlard avait été son nouveau foyer. Un endroit où elle avait grandi et appris à regarder à nouveau l'avenir. Dans la salle douillette des Poufsouffles elle avait trouvé sa voie. Comme ses ancêtres avant elle avait le gout des voyages dans le sang et l'amour de l'histoire dans le cœur. Poudlard l'avait forgée et par la suite elle était devenue une des plus grande magiearcheologue de son temps. Diplômée d'un doctorat d'une université moldu en étude des mythes pré-chretien ainsi que d'un doctorat sur les communautés magique Antique et Arthurienne elle s'est lancée à l'assaut de Tintagel et ses secrets. Un travail qui l'avait amenée en Cornouailles là ou une autre page de sa vie était prête à être tournée si Elias voulait encore l'épouser.


End file.
